More Than Sea
by LexSnape
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One Shots SidLink que pueden estar o no relacionados entre sí.
1. Aguas cálidas

_Hola a todos~_  
 _¿Por qué Lex sube esto y no nuevo chap? Porque mis vacaciones se acaban, y me di cuenta que en dos meses vuelvo al trabajo, lo que significa que no podre hacer nada... Así que me vicie con el Zelda porque no lo he terminado ni una vez, y como no... Sidon es Sidon y no puedo evitar escribir de él._  
 _Los drabbles vienen y solo los subiré todos aquí... Disfruten~_

 _Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise._

* * *

 ** _Aguas cálidas._**

Link sonríe mientras Sidon lanza a los niños lo más lejos que puede. Los niños hacen un escándalo mientras trepan a su espalda y cuando rompen la superficie del agua. Las risas llenan el aire y el sol crea arcoíris que rodean la escena frente a sus ojos.

El príncipe de la región Zora es amado por su pueblo, tan extrovertido y tan optimista que a veces le duele, porque a pesar de lo que Sidon pueda decir él es solo un chico Hyliano, y le ha costado a los Zora su princesa cien años atrás.

Rudan se aleja de Sidon y nada de forma alborozada hacia él. Cuando el pequeño de piel color azul esta frente a él se sube a sus piernas y se queda ahí mientras parlotea, moviendo sus aletas y sacudiendo su cuerpo; Link lo rodea con sus brazos y apoya su barbilla sobre su cabeza, moviendo sus pies dentro del agua y escuchando a Rudan quejarse de como Dimai solo tiene ojos para su hermanita, y Link se ríe al escuchar cómo se queja de que ha sido hijo único por sólo cuarenta años, y lo egoístas que son sus padres.

Su risa atrae de inmediato la atención de Sidon y el chico le sonríe mostrando sus brillantes dientes de tiburón. Se gira a los niños y les susurra algo que los hace salir disparados, nadando de vuelta a casa, riendo de forma ruidosa mientras hacen una carrera.

—Rudan, todos nos reuniremos en la estatua de Mipha para irnos a lanzar de las cascadas, ve a pedirle permiso a tus padres si quieres ir —Sidon no tiene que decirlo dos veces porque antes de que Link siquiera pueda darse cuenta es salpicado por el clavado del niño que no pierde un segundo para alcanzar a los demás. Y, apenas el azul del niño se pierde nadando entre los altos pilares, Sidon coloca sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Link y se inclina hacia él.

Los suaves y cálidos labios del Hyliano son tomados por la piel escamosa y fresca del Zora haciéndole estremecerse cuando su cuerpo reacciona y, de forma inconsciente, se impulsa en el borde, acercándose al joven príncipe con su pecho desnudo entrando en contacto con el húmedo torso de Sidon. Ahí donde su piel toca al enorme Zora la siente arder mientras sus piernas se abren alegres y sin oponer resistencia cuando las manos de Sidon se colocan en sus muslos y apenas hacen presión para conseguir hacerse espacio.

La puntiaguda lengua de Sidon presiona entre sus labios y Link abre su boca. Lo recibe ansioso a la vez que sus dedos se aferran a los fuertes antebrazos y las escamas cosquillean en la palma de sus manos. Su beso se extiende por varios segundos, ambos tomando lo que pueden del otro, grabando la sensación de lo que es tocarse entre ellos; luego se separan y Sidon deposita suaves besos en la mejilla de Link.

—Te amo —susurra apenas en su oído, y el joven rubio sabe que no habrá aguas más cálidas en toda Hyrule que las que habite su joven príncipe.

* * *

 _¿Sidon? o ¿Link? ¿Quien es más hermoso? ¿Les ha gustado la historia? Espero subir otro dentro de poco._  
 _¡Besos!_


	2. Tonos de rojo

_Recordé que tengo un montón de SidLink por ahí... así que lo iré publicando de a poquito~ ¡Disfruten la historia!_

* * *

 _ **Tonos** **de** **rojo.**_

Su piel clara está totalmente descubierta, y su alma más desnuda que nunca.

Las manos de Sidon recorren cada pulgada de su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos siguen ese mismo camino, por momentos, dejando de admirar su piel para dirigir sus ojos amarillos a los ojos azules del chico, tan limpios y tan brillantes, insondables como el mismo océano y capaces de devorar su alma, arrastrarlo a las profundidades y aunque Sidon era muy hábil nadando sabía que no habría forma de escapar de él, no había ya ninguna forma de salir de la trampa en la que había caído.

Las mejillas de Link se llenan en rojo cuando una de sus manos le toma el pene en la mano, está caliente, palpitante y derrama pre semen por la brillante punta roja. Es solo un chico. Es un Hyliano de diecisiete años y Sidon sabe un par de cosas de los humanos, así que sabe que Link no durará mucho más si continúa jugando con el de esa manera.

Con una mano sostiene al chico rubio por la base, y la otra mano la utiliza para colar un dedo dentro del apretado y ardiente canal, los músculos se tensan a su alrededor, apretando con fuerza. Los machos Zora son más grandes y más húmedos, capaces de estirarse lo suficiente para que incluso él sea capaz de meter su puño entero, pero el cuerpo de Link se resiste incluso a la intromisión de uno de sus dedos.

Follarlo será un infierno para el chico si no tiene cuidado, y le es imposible imaginar el calor abrazador que será meter una sola de sus dos pollas dentro de él, el simple pensamiento consigue hacer que el mismo derrame un poco de su semen en el agua. A pesar de todo se contiene y decide ir lento, incluso cuando el ano de Link se aprieta alrededor de su dedo y casi siente como si los músculos del culo de Link quisieran estrangular su dedo, a la vez la erección en su mano empieza a suavizarse, y es capaz de ver lágrimas rodar fuera de los ojos del chico, no lo piensa demasiado y con cuidado saca su dedo del interior de su rubio amante.

—Lo siento, Link ¿fue demasiado? —el chico Hyliano niega con la cabeza, pero sus ojos están rojos, aunque las lágrimas se han detenido, pero ahí, en las escamas rojas de su mano hay un líquido con diferente tono de rojo, más amargo y más oscuro, que hace que su visión se nuble, su instinto asesino aflore a la vez que empieza a salivar.

No puede controlarse, y muerde.

La sangre borbotea de la herida y el agua de su estanque privado de tiñe con el color de la sangre, el olor a oxido inunda todo a su alrededor cuando el sabor metálico cala en su lengua haciéndolo volver en si.

Mira a Link, sus ojos azules lo miran con horror, no porque lo haya herido, sino por lo que esa herida mortal significa para Hyrule, con su último aliento, los ojos claros miran al cielo, donde una luna de sangre ilumina el cielo de color rojo. Todos los monstruos que han sido derrotados vuelven a la vida, y Ganon nunca podrá ser destruido.

* * *

 _Cortito como todo lo que escribo~ ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren matarme? ¿Pensaron que haría cosas adorables por el mes? Solo sé que Sidon es un tiburón y los tiburones se alborotan con la sangre-?-_

 _Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar si lo hicieron, tengan un lindo día~_

 _Besos~_


	3. Profundo

_Desaparecida es poco, pero estoy de buen humor... Cosa que es muy rara de un tiempo acá, que he estado como loca tratando de conseguir ingresos ¡Lo importante es que recordé que tenía esto! y decidí sacarlo a la luz porque mi próximo proyecto es un libro cien por cien porno de una pareja que aunque escribo, no he publicado interactuando realmente._

 _En fin~ Más **SidLink** para el mundo y el cora._  
 _¡Disfruten!_

 _ **Summary:** No puede evitarlo, aferra sus manos a la suave seda de la cama Hyliana que ha conseguido para Link, y empuja sus caderas hacia el rostro del chico._

 _ **Advertencias:** Contenido sexual explicito._

* * *

 ** _Profundo._**

Link se acerca a él, su cabello rubio está despeinado, los mechones escapándose de su coleta y haciendo cosquillas en los muslos de Sidon con la diminuta cabeza se inclina hacia abajo. Los brillantes ojos azules de Link están anclados a sus pollas, mientras las manos de Link, trabajadas por el uso de las armas y su vida como Caballero se deslizan una alrededor de cada una de sus vergas.

Su sangre se acelera en sus venas cuando esas manos empiezan a masturbarlo, echa la cabeza hacía atrás incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo, y jadea en busca de aire cuando el cálido aliento de Link se posa en sus huevos, un segundo después la tersa lengua los acaricia y los labios cuarteados por el viento se abren todo lo que es posible y toma una de sus bolas dentro de su boca.

No puede evitarlo, aferra sus manos a la suave seda de la cama Hyliana que ha conseguido para Link, y empuja sus caderas hacia el rostro del chico.

Podría matar, mataría por vivir ese momento siempre, por conseguir que esa lengua llegue a su polla, por hundirse profundo en esa garganta y que esas mejillas que se empujan hacia adentro se inflen, llenándose de su semilla.

—Link —gruñe entre dientes.

No va a esperar más.

Se sienta, haciendo que todo contacto de boca y manos se termine, pero no importa, porque toma el rostro de Link en te sus enormes manos, y le empuja la cabeza hacia abajo. Link abre la boca sin resistirse y la punta de la enorme verga de Sidon es lo único que entra en él.

El Zora está frustrado, siente deseos de desgarrar, de matar… de estar tan dentro como sea posible, pero por un momento se conforma, porque Link besa suavemente, y sus manos lo acarician al mismo tiempo. La punta de esa pequeña y deliciosa lengua empuja en la ranura de su punta, y los inofensivos dientes raspan en la sensible piel volviéndolo loco cada tanto.

Quiere hundirse en esa boca, hacer que su verga llegue tan profundo como pueda, pero es la mirada de Link, que se deja entre ver debajo de las hebras doradas lo que consiguen que se corra.

Su deseo se derrama dentro de la boca de Link, sobre su rostro bronceado y el desastre que es el cabello rubio. Es la imagen más erótica que ha visto jamás y a pesar de que se ha corrido lo suficiente como para embarazar a alguien, no ha dejado de estar duro.

Link lo mira por un momento, antes de ponerse de pie y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, el mensaje es claro, quiere que lo folle.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _¡Y ahí está! ¿Les ha gustado? Si es así dejen un comentario por aquí, sí aman a Link tambien, sí aman a Sidon comenten y compartan para que más personas puedan deleitarse con la imagen mental de tenerlo en su boca -huyealv- ¡Recuerden que escribir fanfics es mi pasión pero si los subo es para saber que piensan de ellos! Los amo a todos por leer._  
 _Beshitoooos~_


End file.
